An apparatus related to the invention is shown in the Swedish Pat. No. 204,770, in which each lifting rail is carried by links swingable in the transverse direction of the conveyer. It is evident from the FIG. 3 of the patent, that at the raising of a lifting rail this must slide laterally along the underside of the supporting means in question. Moreover, the patent shows a rather complicated construction for the transfer of the lifting movement from a motor to the links.
The Swedish Pat. No. 343,554 also shows an apparatus, related to the invention, in which sections of the conveyer belt can be tilted laterally for the tilting of wanted supporting means. However, since the pivot axle of these sections is situated at a short distance below the supporting means at a lateral tilt of a section of the portion in question of the conveyer belt or chain the section will be brought very much to the side and lowered a little, which is evident from the FIG. 2 of the patent. This causes a violent bending of the conveyer belt or -chain, and besides that the risk exists, that portions of the conveyer belt or -chain will be influenced which for the time being will be situated on sections adjacent to a tilted section, so that a log resting on those portions will be rolled off on a place not wanted.